Vehicles are typically equipped with a lighting device, such as a lamp, that provides a driver with improved visibility or informs the driver of an outside of a current state of the vehicle by increasing intensity of illumination of the vehicle surroundings.
A lighting apparatus installed in a vehicle may include a head lamp which irradiates light to the front of the vehicle and a rear lamp which displays, from the rear of the vehicle, a heading direction of the vehicle or indicates a brake operation, or the like.
A lighting apparatus for a vehicle may form various illumination intensities, such as a low beam or a high beam in securing visibility for a driver. Some lighting apparatuses implement a light emitting diode (LED) which has a high power efficiency and a long service life. In addition or as an alternative, some lighting apparatuses implement a laser diode having a long irradiation distance.